This invention generally relates to bearing cage assembly for an axle housing, and specifically to a bearing cage assembly including an oil pump for pumping oil from an oil sump to a driveline component.
Typically, an axle and input shaft for an axle assembly are supported by a bearing cage assembly mounted within a cover of a gear and axle housing. The bearing cage supports one end of the input shaft. The input shaft drives intermediate shafts that in turn drive the axles supported within the gear and axle housing.
The gear and axle housing contains lubricant that partially covers the working gears of the driveline components. Lubricant is sprayed about the interior of the gear and axle housing to lubricate those portions of the driveline that are not submerged within lubricant. Typically, covering and partially spraying lubricant within the gear and axle housing is sufficient for most applications. However, in extreme heavy-duty applications, where loads and speeds are greater than typical conditions, additional directed lubrication is beneficial for driveline components.
Prior art heavy duty gear and axle housings include oil pumps disposed within the gear and axle housing to direct lubricant to driveline components. Oil pumps within the gear and axle housing require specially designed housings and driveline components to accommodate and drive the oil pump. Such directly lubricated axle assemblies are typically prohibitively expensive and difficult to manufacture. Further, the need for specially configured housings and gear assemblies prevent usage of common components and adaptation to existing axle housings.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop an oil pump for improving lubrication of driveling components installable without substantial modification to gear and axle assemblies.